Time powers
by Tifa Kori Kana
Summary: Bella finds out she can travel through time! So her and Alice go to the Cullens' pasts and completly mess them up! Its hilarious!
1. Ice Cream War!

"OMG Alice! Guess what Roxane told me?" Bella yelled, running in to the room. "Elementals can travel through time!"

"What? You didn't know that? I did, for along time actually." I said, looking up from what I was doing.

"What?! and you didn't tell me!?"

"I thought you knew." 

"Well… I do now!!! Lets go do some time traveling! But… first…" 

Bella ran into the kitchen and grabbed… oh no… oh god no…. ice cream! She's gonna pelt me with ice cream! Better find her pet dog while she looks.

"Here, Jakey! Here Jakey! " I all around, looking for Jacob. Where could he be? I tried La Push… wait that's always a blind spot. How about… the cottage! Jacob was at the cottage! Crap! One precious second wasted!

I ran to the cottage, just as Bella got back. "Hey! Get back here Alice! I have a score to settle with you!" 

The cottage was in sight. There he was! Jacob was standing there talking to Renesmee. I dashed behind just as Bella threw a spoonful of ice cream at me, but, thankfully, Jacob intercepted the throw! But it hit him in the head! He walked next to Bella and scooped up some ice cream. Oh no! he had joined Bella! They started to throw the horrible cute outfit staining stuff!

I ducked behind Renesmee. The ice cream was flying before Bella and Jacob saw that I was behind her. She got hit in the face and on her chest. Oh no! she's turning on me too! Three spoon sized ice cream balls are launched at me. One hits my just done hair, one splatters all over my brand new outfit, and the last one ruins my brand new Jimmy choo pumps.

"Noooooooo!!!!!" I screamed. Then everything went black. Probably because I got hit in the face with chocolate ice cream.

**We're very, very, very sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be much longer. We promise. But in the mean time… see that green button down there? Push it! Push it now!**


	2. The Portal

{Alice's p.o.v}

"Okay, now that you've ruined my brand new out fit, are you ready to go?" I said, walking into the kitchen. My head seemed like it was spinning from the smell of the chocolate that landed on my face.

Bella was putting the ice cream back in the freezer. Um, why do we even have ice cream anyway? Her brown hair twisted and twirled around her body as she turned to face me. Her golden eyes were shining with excitement.

"Oh, yes I am!" she squealed. Hopping up and down, clapping her slender hands. "I can't wait to see what Edward looked like when he was human!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're going to the time when Edward was human, that way, when he gets the Spanish influenza, I can be the one who bites him! That way, he'll have my venom running through his veins, therefore, saving him!" she squealed even louder.

'Okay, tell her this calmly.' I thought to myself. 'calmly.' "Um, Bella, if you change Edward, instead of Carlisle changing Edward, wouldn't that effect right now?"

"Oh, Alice. Stop thinking about the past, or the present. Your place is the future." she giggled and skipped out the door to get out of her "pajamas."

That girl was definitely high. But on what, I could not tell. She was back before I could even finish my thought. She closed her eyes and focused. She seemed so serene… and quiet. I wonder if she could stay like this for a few years. Give me a peace of mind for a while.

Suddenly orange and yellow lights surrounded us. Then, 80's music began to play. Bella started to do the disco in tune to the music. I just stood there, hands on hips. I didn't like 80's all that much, 70's was more my thing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the music stopped, we were outside a house. It was raining out, the water matted my hair to my forehead. Just my luck day. First, my outfit, now, my hair. This day could not, repeat not, {"not."} {I didn't mean that literally.} get any worse. There was a sixteen year old boy inside the house who was yelling at someone. Wait, I know that voice… sorta…. It's… it's…. it's… Edward!

**Sorry, short again, the next one will be longer.**


	3. Must Read

**Hey, sorry we haven't updated for a while. We've been pretty busy lately. Our friend broke/chipped her foot and since we're her best friends we had to be there for her. Then, right when she was getting better, Tifa hurt her knee really badly in a bike accident. She has to limp to get everywhere. Not to mention, Kori has had tons of homework, not just from school, but her and her other friends are doing these little comic things for fun and her part is one of the biggest parts. And don't even get us started on family problems. Plus, gym has been wearing us out. You don't even want to know how much our gym teachers can squeeze in for only fourty minutes. We'll update as soon as we can.**


	4. Edward's time

**Kori: Hey we're back. Or, at least, I'm back. Sorry bout the wait. Tough back here. What with the tests almost everyday and all. Tifa's at camp just so you know… I-I think. We haven't talked since the last day of school almost exactly two weeks ago.**

----------

Alice jumped back from the sound of Edward's human voice. It just, didn't sound right to her. She didn't know Edward when he was human so it scared her a little.

"Ohh, he sounds so dreamy." Bella sighed, putting her head in her hands and fluttering her eyelashes. Did it even accure to her that we were in a different time zone? One where if she were to just pat Edward she could kill him?!

Alice moaned and leaned up against the opposite wall to wait for Bella to stop gooing and gahing over her future husband. Damn Roxane for telling Bella that she could travel through time and space. Now she was going to have to deal with her until she decided to take them back.

"Why are you always ruining my life!?" Edward's voice came again from inside the cottage. His voice was strained as if he was in some sort of pain.

Alice leaned her ear up against the wall to hear better. If that was even possible. "Because I'm your moth-" Alice didn't get to hear the rest because she got distracted by Bella's off key singing as she twirled around the street.

"Shhh. Do you want someone to see us?!" Alice hissed at her sister in law, clenching her fists against her sides. Her spiky black hair blew around her pale face as a gust of wind suddenly chose to pick up.

"Does it matter? We could outrun these suckers any day." Bella laughed into the wind. Twirling in the opposite direction along with the wind.

"No we couldn't. If anyone sees us, we'd change the future just like that." she snapped her fingers for emphasis. "Plus, what if it was _Carlisle_ who caught us?!"

"He'd understand."

"Yes, he'd understand that we traveled through time so we could possibly make the future even worse then it already is! Just by twirling in the street your changing the future!" she growled under her breath to make sure no one besides Bella and possibly a passer byer vampire could hear.

"Look, Edward's bound to get sick any minute now. So all we have to do is wait, and once he is sick, I'll bite him and then we'll be on our merry little way." Bella cheered. Just then, right on cue, a giant male moan came from inside the house. "See?"

Alice slapped her head then followed Bella inside. They stopped right in the middle of a small, cramped room and were standing over a sick, human Edward. Bella got down on one knee, gently picked up his, right now, fragile hand and sank her teeth into his flesh. As easy as if she were biting in to some stale bread.

"Goodnight, my prince. I shall see you in a century." Bella cued. Alice gagged, took her hand and pretended to shoot herself with a gun right through the head. As if that could even kill her anyway. Bella saw what she was doing and turned around. All this only took a couple of seconds.

"Now, what do you think I would do with your wardrobe if you did somehow end up killing yourself?" she asked. Alice stared off into space for a while, imagining what Bella would do. She came back with a blood curtailing scream.

Suddenly, the eighties music began to play and yellow and orange lights engorphed them. _Please be taking us back to our own time. Please be taking us back to our own time._ Alice pleaded in her head. But, sure enough, when the lights finally went down, they stood watching an angry mob led by a guy that looked to be in his twenties chasing a vampire.

"Carlisle." Alice whispered. Bella smiled and nodded.


	5. Sorry

**Kori:** Sorry if it turns up being a while till we update again. My cousins are in town, so I am like with them every second of the day, since they live in Germany. Plus, I have lots of things to do for a funeral for my grandma. And Tifa's being a big fat jerk and not uploading the next chappie. This is what she said, and I quote " well... sorry! I'm not gonna write a chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So if you want her to upload, start bugging her under her other name that's separate from ours. It's Roxane Do'Urden. Just bug the crap out of her and I'm sure that she'll start soon. If she doesn't I can promise you that I'll update by the end of July.

Remeber, if you want an update before the end of July, then bug the crap out of her. Since, I've put all of the chapters on so it's her turn. Plus, I'm up to my neck in work. I barely have any time to write this. I bet you five chapters that no more then twenty minutes after I'm done typing this that my little cousin Annie will come up to my door and ask me to play. Blehh! Either that or her older brother Aaron will come and ask me to go on a walk with him. Or the oldest, Andrew will come over just to annoy me because he won't be able to do that for the next year.

Or possibly my aunt will come over and want to go swimming, or go to a movie.

Thanx for understanding and remember to annoy the crap out of Tifa so she'll update again!!!!!!!!! I'm sick of her not doing her share in this story.


	6. Carlisle's Time

{Alice's p.o.v}

I starred out into the angry mob. Carlisle was at the front, leading the group, and was closest to the vampire. his golden hair blew out behind him as he chased the thing that he will turn into soon.

"Bella." I said, looking to my side where Bella was standing, only, she wasn't there. I looked to my right, she wasn't there either. Where did that girl go?!

"Come back here you jerky vampy!" a familiar voice came from the mob. I looked down and saw Bella carrying a pitch fork, chasing the vampire. She had somehow changed in that short amount of time to an olden days dress, and pulled her hair up into a tight bun.

"Bells." I hissed down at her, causing her and the other vampy to look up at me. "Get back up here." Bella moaned and was suddenly back at my side, with her old clothes on and her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"Do you want to expose us?!" I hissed at her, trying my very best not to slap her.

"I'm not gonna get caught."

"Oh, really?… YOUR SKIN IS PALE, YOUR INSANELY FAST! YOUR GEORGOUS! YOUR EYES ARE GOLDEN! YOUR VOICE IS LIKE BELLS! NEED I GO ON?! OF COURSE YOUR GOING TO GET CAUGHT! WHY NOT JUST GO UP THERE AND YELL 'ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ALICE WHO IS STANDING ON THAT BUILDING UP THERE ARE VAMIPIRES!'?"

Bella cocked her head. "Okay." she said cheerfully and was about to take off again until I grabbed her by her waist length hair.

"I was being sarcastic." I growled in her ear, my voice sounding like a broken bell. A talent that only I knew how to do. A talent that I was also proud about. Though, most of my family is jealous of me, and say that I rub it in their faces.

Bella moaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, next time make it more obvious." she tried to pull away from my stone like grasp, unsuccessful.

"OBVIOUS?! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND YELL TO THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE THAT WE'RE VAMPIRES! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I'M THAT SUICIDAL?! ARE YOU THAT SUICIDAL?!" I yelled, causing everyone to look up at us. They stood there though, trying to figure out if we were going to pose any kind of a threat to them.

"No, but…" Bella started.

"BUT NOTHING! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS, BUT YOUR ALSO GOING TO HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF IT CONSIDERING I CAN'T TRAVEL THROUGH TIME!!!!! IF YOU THINK THAT WHEN YOU GO DOWN, THAT I'LL GO DOWN WITH YOU… actually, never mind about that. But anyway, I WON'T WAIT ANOTHER FOUR-HUNDRED YEARS TO GET BACK TO THE TIME I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN!!!!"

"Wait… I have a question." Bella interrupted.

"What?" I said, beginning to calm down.

A sly smile crossed Bella's face and I knew that this was not gonna be good. "Are you suicidal?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement. She was obviously not fazed like everyone else by my explosion.

So, that's when I really lost it. "DO I LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF GIRL WHO IS SUICIDAL! I HAVE A HUSBAND AT HOME! A NIECE WHO I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE FOR THE WORLD! A GIANT CLOSET THAT I JUST KNOW THAT YOU'LL GET YOUR HANDS ON WHEN I DO END UP GOING UP TO VAMPY HEAVON! AN AWSOME FAMILY! WHY WOULD I BE SUICIDAL?!"

"Jeez, blame a girl for wondering." Bella said, sticking a strand of brown hair behind her ear before jumping down, and grabbing Carlisle by his arm and jumping back up. "NOW, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS GUY ALIVE AGAIN, GO TO THE ALLEYWAY BY THE OLD CHURCH AND BRING A MILLION, ZILLION, GAZILLION DOLLARS!" then she threw him onto her back, where he landed with a painful sounding thud. I think I acctually heard a few cracks.

"Um, Bella, a million, zillion, gazillion isn't a number." I said, cocking my head to the side, and also trying to keep her from messing anything else up in Carlisle's time.

"YES IT IS!" she yelled, grabbing me by the shirt collar and bringing me so that I was face to face with her. "Yes… it… is" she growled in my face, her warm breath blew across my face.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I said, knowing that they weren't going to bring it.

Bella smiled and began her descend towards the old church, jumping across the rooftops, and making little dents on them.

On the top of one house, there was a little couple that was sitting down for a nice dinner, and so she decided to visit. She took a bunch of soup from the bowl.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, bending down so I could whisper in her ear so that the nice couple wouldn't hear. "Vampires don't eat human food."

"That's what you say." Bella smiled, before dipping her spoon into the liquidy substance and popping it in her mouth. Her face actually turned five shades of green before she spit out the soup, then she came over to me and picked me up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME THAT WE DON'T EAT HUMAN FOOD?!" she yelled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I COULD HAVE DIED THERE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Bella, I did try to tell you." I pointed out.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU WANTED ME TO EAT THAT! YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT I WOULD DO!"

"Oh, I give up." I murmured, before Bella put me down, then picked up Carlisle and running off towards the church.

I thanked the nice young couple for the food which wasn't so nice before running to catch up with my sister in law.

By the time I caught up with the crazy girl and my kidnapped "father", they had already reached the church and Bella had Carlisle curled up in a ball in a dark corner, as far away from us as possible. "Bella, just let the guy go. If he doesn't get bitten by a vampire, the whole future will change."

"Huh?" Carlisle asked, lifting his head. "I'm supposed to get bitten by a vampire?"

"Yes, you will become a rare kind of vampire. A… vegetarian if you will. You'll spend centuries becoming immune to the smell of human blood, and because of that, you'll become a doctor. Then, in about three hundred years you'll "adopt" a boy named Edward who is Bella's," I motioned toward Bella with my hand. "Husband. Bella comes along a century later. But, after you find Edward, you'll find your wife Esme. Then you'll "adopt" a girl named Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Then, me and my husband Jasper will come along then."

Carlisle just starred at me. Maybe I said it a bit too fast. "I said…"

"NOOOOOO!" Bella screamed and slapped her hand over my mouth before I could say another word.

"In short," I said "If you don't get bitten, none of us will exist."

"Oh, he'll get bitten alright." Bella said, cracking her knuckles, a sly smile on her face as she stepped toward the scarred human Carlisle. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot!" and then she pounced on him before I could stop her. She pulled her head up and we were surrounded by a bunch of bright lights and eighties music began to play again.

'There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home.' I chanted to myself, copying Dorothy's words from The Wizard Of Oz. But, of course, we didn't go home. When everything cleared, we stood in front of 3 or 4 drunk guys.

Rosalie…


	7. Rosalie's Time

Kori: I'm back a little late, okay, so alot late. Sorry, Tifa refuses to update and I don't have internet access at home!

* * *

Alice rubbed her temples in grief. Man, all she wanted to do was get home! She did not want to have to visit every life time of every person in her family! Though it may be kinda cool to see Jazzy's life before he met her. She could already imagine it...

"Don't worry, Alli." Bella said with a smile. "Jasper will be next!"

Alice groaned, that meant that they were going to go see everybody. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take of that girl...

She watched as the boys pushed Rosalie to the ground. It was hard to watch, and do squat about it, but for the sake of the future, she had to.

"Bella, can we-" she looked to where had been moments earlier, but was no longer there. "Bella?"

Suddenly, Bella popped out of no where wearing monkish robes, and holding a candle above her head.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" she started yelling. "I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!"

Alice moaned, and started forward to stop her. Rosalie didn't deserve to have to marry that, bitch. But Bella had already grabbed hold of both of their hands before she could make it to her.

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" she cried.

"Wh-what?" Rosalie gasped, trying to pull her hands away. Her hair was in a mess, because while Bella was changing, the boys had already begun to rape her.

"I said, 'YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!'" Bella growled, grabbing the back of each of their heads, and forcing their lips together. "NOW, LET THE CONGREGATION SING!"

Suddenly, she appeared at the top of one of the buildings, in a chorus line robe. Alice moaned, she was going to have to fix this, now. And it was not going to be fun.

Bella took a deep breath, and started to sing. "OH... I WAS SITTING ON MY FENCE POST, CHEWING MY BUBBLE GUM! *chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp* PLAYING WITH MY YOYO! WHOO, WHOO, WH-HOO! WHEN ALONG CAME HERMY THE WORM! AND HE WAS THIS BIG!" she held her hands a foot apart. "AND I SAID 'HERMY, WHAT HAPPENED?' 'I ATE MY BROTHER.'" she went on like that through three more courses, holding her hands wider every time. And instead of saying brother, it was 'I ate my dad,' 'sister' then, 'I burped.'.

"BELLA!" Alice cried after a while. "STOP IT AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Bella moaned, before apearing by her side, suddenly. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Rosalie and her fiance were cowering in a corner far, far away from us.

"Just stop. Let's go." Alice groaned.

Bella growled, but nodded, and went over to Rose, grabbing her by the back of her hair. Rosalie gasped, as Bella forced her to tip her head back, expsoing her neck. Alice was surprised at how red Bella's eyes were now. Actually, wait, no she wasn't. Bella had had alot of human blood latly, so...

"You have no clue how much I've wanted to do this." Bella growled, happily down at the scared blonde, before sinking her teeth into her neck.

Rosalie screamed, and Bella threw her onto the ground, before turning to her fiance, with an evil smile on her lips. She grabbed onto his head and ripped it off his body, sending blood flying through the air.

Bella laughed and started to sing "I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy ag-"

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, Bella promptly stopped, before smiling. Orange and yellow swirls began to go around them, once again. Only, this time, luckily, there was no music.

When it disapeared, they were in a clearing, with a human and a vampire, standing, willing eachother to make the first move. Alice moaned.

Bella.


End file.
